Troyler Proposal in Paris
by KodiakFangirl
Summary: This is a story, as the name suggests, where Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley go to Paris and they get engaged. I plan for this to end up being around ten chapters. I have actually been to Paris, so the places described will be pretty accurate. The rating will start as T, but will be changed to M in later chapters. I hope you enjoy my fanfic! :) :D


Troye and Tyler had been officially together for three years and they were on their way to Paris for New Years, and their anniversary. It had been a great three years, with very few problems. They went from secretly dating, to telling the world, to living together, and, now, they were going to go a step further. Little did Troye know, but Tyler was planning to propose to Troye on the Eiffel Tower on New Years.

Tyler looked out the window to the clouds below, Troye was asleep on his shoulder, and went over how he planned to propose in his mind. The stewardess came around with their meals and Troye woke up. They talked about all the things they planned to do in Paris. They had their days filled up with fun activities. They each had different activities they were most excited for. They were really disappointed that it was now illegal to add more locks to the lock bridge.

When the plane finally touched on the ground they were both dying to get out of their seats. Even though it was stupid, they were washed over with a special feeling when they stepped out of the plane, as if Paris had welcomed them. They strutted through the airport to a cab, which took them to their hotel. Tyler had booked them a romantic suite for the occasion. The jet lag had hit them and all they could do when they got there was unpack and pass out on the bed.

When they woke up it was morning. They freaked out realizing they didn't have much time until they needed to leave for that day's activities. They quickly brushed their teeth and hair and put on their clothes. They grabbed a quick breakfast at the hotel's buffet and then got into a cab.

What they had planned for the day was not something they would have thought of on their own. A friend of theirs told them that her favorite thing in Paris was the Catacombs. They thought this was a bit odd, but they were curious, so they decided it would be a fun place to go (plus scary places are always a good excuse for couples to cuddly). The line wasn't so bad, which was very good, as it was outdoors and super cold.

They were so glad to be in the front of the line when they got there, as it felt as if they had been standing there forever. They, then, were confronted by an endless seeming spiraling staircase leading down into the depths of the earth. Just looked down it made Troye feel dizzy, but Tyler just took his hand smiled and said, "This isn't too bad. I had to do all sorts of crazy stuff when I was in _The Amazing Race_ , I'm sure this will be a piece of cake." The warmth in Tyler's smile reassured Troye, and he responded, "Yeah, let's do this!" Tyler laughed and they descended down the staircase.

It took quite a while to get to the bottom, but when they got there they saw what their friend meant. It was definitely worth it. The darkness and bones were eerily beautiful. They felt in awe at their surroundings. The light was dim, but warming. They really thought about the significance of where they were. Around them were so many dead bodies, they didn't even care to know how many, but they were still beautiful in a way. They communicated a message of how their being here showed that their death meant something and their presence conveys the idea that their death should be used as a weapon. In their own way, the catacombs truly were beautiful.

Beauty aside however, the bones were still scary, so Troye and Tyler clung on to each other as they made their way through the bone lined path. It was kind of romantic. They didn't think about how it could be before, but scary places are always romantic, as they basically force you to touch for reassurance. They saw signs saying not to touch. They, of course, spend several minutes joking about and daring each other to touch them. Eventually Troye did, and Tyler jumped back off of him covering his mouth in disbelief and laughing in a bit of a scared way. Troye rolled his eyes and said, "They're just bones, come on, you try." Tyler, with his hands still over his mouth, shook his head, giggling again. Troye rolled his eyes again, took one of Tyler's hands, and made him touch a skull. Tyler shrieked and laughed into Troye's shoulder. Troye gave him a quick squeeze, laughed too, and they continued their journey through the tunnel.

They were sad when they reached the end, and had trouble looking at light when they got back up. They had a quick look through the gift shop and each chose one ridiculous souvenir to buy. They, then, ventured on to find a crêpe place, as they were hungry, France is knows for making great crêpes, and they are delicious. It only took them three minutes until they found one. They sat down and ordered one savory crêpe to split and one nutella one to split afterwards, because you can't get crêpes in France and not order a nutella one. They sat and ate, talking about how great the catacombs were and what they were most looking forward to for nearly an hour. After they were finished, exhausted from their adventure that day, and still fairly jetlagged, Troye and Tyler went back to their hotel for a nap.


End file.
